The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 11 - Back to the past
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 11 - Back to the past is a game starring Ebony (revived) taking out the remaning Androids by Dr. Gero. Plot It takes place 4 months after Ebony's death, the three remaning androids by Dr. Gero are Android 13, 14 & 15. These three Androids are so strong they actually killed every Ebony's Friends (Excluded the survival ones) & cause chaos without their strongest heroine. 4 Years later a 33 year old John training with his 28 year old girlfriend Rosie, but the three Androids returns & 14# kills Future Rosie with one blow on her stomach, John is depressed about his girlfriend died by the Androids. A 12 year old Cosmo & Future John asks Shenron with the 7 Dragon Balls to bring Ebony back to life who is on King Kai's World, and it was successed, Future John talks to Ebony what happened after 4 years. Ebony was shocked about the city is destroyded, so she decided to take out the strongest Androids, save the future & go back to the past. Playable Characters *Ebony (Revived) *Future John *Future Cosmo *Future Robo *Super Saiyan Future John (Final Battle Only) Levels *Future New York City *Future Metropolis *Future Lawl Ultimate Tournament *Future Dr.Gero's Base *Future Antartica *Past New York City *Past Antartica (Final Level) Bosses *Future New York City - Hirudegarn *Future Metropolis - Future Android 14 *Future Lawl Ultimate Tournament - Future Android 15 *Future Dr. Gero's Base - Future Dr.Gero *Future Antartica - Future Android 13 (Normal & his Super form) *Past New York City - Past Android 14 & Past Android 15 *Past Antartica (Final Level) - Past Android 13 (Normal & his Super form) Cutscenes TBA Extra List of Heroes killed by three Androids in the Alternate Timeline *Zero *Frollo *Fromy *Steven_Star *Jen Masterson *Jenny XJ9 *Goku *Stocking *Vegeta *Yuna *Meatwad *Mega Man X *Ami & Yumi *Ritcher *Anthony *Travis Torchdown *Flame Princess *Finn & Jake *Rainbow Dash *Combot *Android 18 *The King *Krillin *Rose *Piccolo *Ryu *Rosie (4 Years later) List of Suvivors *Chaotic *Master Shake *The Eds *The Three Stooges *Frank Candy *Blazela *Panty *Stephanie *Amy Rose *John (4 years later) *Cosmo (4 years later) *Princess Bubblegum *Spike *Yumi *Bubbyaustin *Adult Gohan *Danny Stardrop *Cpend7 *Android 16 *Future Robo Music *Opening Theme *Menu Theme *Prolouge *Future New York City *Future Metropolis *Future Lawl Ultimate Tournament *Future Dr. Gero's Lab *Future Antartica *Past New York City & Ending Theme *Past Antartica *Boss Battle *Super Past Android 13 Battle *Super Past Android 13 Battle (Low on Heath) *Credits Theme Ending Ebony finally kills Super Android 13 in the past with the large Spirit Bomb. All her friends are finally happy seeing Ebony come back from death. She decided to rest in the past & it was happily ever after, but the darkness will return 4 years later. Category:Arcade Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Sequel series Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Video Games Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy Category:RPG game